ImPerfect
by boomzgleeks
Summary: Quinn and Puck each have their own flaws, wear their own masks. But they are the very same flaws that bring them together, make them... fit. One-shot, Quick. Rated for slight language.


**IM-PER-FECT [****ɪmˈpɜr****fɪkt****] –adjective ****of, pertaining to, or characterized by defects or weaknesses****, e.g. **_**Everyone is imperfect; people all have their flaws and secrets.**_

_Beth I hear you callin__'_

_But I can't come home right now_

_Me and the boys will be playin'_

_And we just can't find__ the__ sound_

The moment those notes reached her eyes, Quinn melted. She was moved in the way that no other guy had made her feel like; the soft tone of his voice alone gave her goose bumps that just wouldn't go away until long after the song ended. The rich sound of the dong filled her, its warm melody sweetly drifting along easily to the green-eyed blonde. Quinn had never felt so wanted, so loved, in her entire life. That one song, however short it was, swept her off her feet. It made her feel like she'd finally found her own Prince Charming. Many boys she dated before were brutal, selfish beasts who only wanted to get their hand under her shirt, save for Finn who was just clueless and...well, freakishly tall. Quinn had felt like one of the seven dwarves when she walked down the hallways of William McKinley High side by side with Finn. With Puck, though, it just felt so right. The way he talked to her (contrary to Lima belief, Puck actually did speak proper English when he wanted to), the way he did these little things for her (mocha, extra cream, every day except Thursdays), the way he treated her in general. She felt complete when with Puck, however cheesy it sounded.

If Quinn's mask had a name, it would be called 'Barbie'. On the outside, she was like one of those perfect plastic dolls always with perky smiles on their faces. Quinn had one of those perfect spots in the social hierarchy, a nice boyfriend who was also rather popular; she was President of the Celibacy Club and Head Cheerleader. To top it off, her home held the poster family of perfectness: devoted father, caring mother, all-rounded daughter. But, as they say, everything is not what it seems. Quinn was going to slip off the top of the world soon, because of that tiny foetus in her called Beth. She would be kicked out of the Celibacy Club, the Cheerios, everything. Her parents would disown her for failing to uphold her 'good little Christian girl' image, and her 'perfect' family would be shattered. Finn would promptly dump her upon learning that she was pregnant with Puck's child, and not his. She would lose everything in a heartbeat. It was all so _overwhelming. _Puck was the only one so far who knew this, the only exception to her passionate hate for almost the whole of Lima. Quinn was an angst-filled, depressed girl under the happy-go-lucky demeanour she held at school, and she wasn't proud of it. The one and only moments that she could let her hair down, be herself, was when with Puck. He really did understand her, even sympathised with her. They both wore their own different kinds of masks, but both were self-concealing. They were in the same boat, and that particular boat was sinking slowly but surely.

Puck had a pet name for his mask; it was called 'delinquent'. Everything about him practically screamed it: his mannerisms, his clothes, even how he handled the opposite gender. In school, he was the cruel bully throwing slushies at losers or tossing nerds into dumpsters and making out with all the hot girls in sight. At home, it was an entirely different story. Puck was the responsible, perfect older brother who took care of almost everything: the household chores, his little sister, Natalia, etcetera. The only thing he didn't handle was the bills which were paid by his father, and even those he sometimes had to handle with his pool cleaning money. That was also part of why he built up the delinquent reputation – so nobody would dare to ask him about himself. Quinn was the only one who knew that his mother committed suicide because his dad wasn't around most of the time. Quinn, Quinn was different. Her emerald eyes which seemed to sparkle never failed to put a smile on his face, and her vibrant laugh brought out the soft side of him. The better side, the more emotional one, the one that didn't feel like screwing his life all the time. He could be himself around Quinn, no pretences involved. Just them. And it wasn't the heat of the moment that made Beth either, he really did love Quinn. They were two broken people who just managed to find solace in each other, and he wasn't going to sabotage that. They fit, and it was ironically because of their imperfections.

* * *

"Hey, Noah?"

"Aw, Q, since when did you start calling me Noah instead of Puck?"

"PUCK!"  
"Ouch! You didn't have to whack me so bloody hard! Okay, okay, I was joking. But you remind me of Rachel when you call me Noah."

"Whatever, Puckerman. I love you, by the way."

"…"

"NOAH!"

"Okay, okay! Love you too."

* * *

**Review? Please? (: -Lea**


End file.
